God Sure Loves This Couple
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Another day, another case. When Calleigh gets a special note and Ryan comes to the conclusion of a lifetime, will they finally confess how much they love each other and help one another threw their hard times? CaRWash. Please read and review!


CaRWash again! But please leave a review, the highest I've ever gotten is 5! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Nope

Pairing: CaRWash, Implied CaKe and Eric/Natalia, mentions of Peter and John

_Italics-Lyrics (I did write this song so please do not use unless you ask me, thnx) _

**_God Sure Loves This Couple!_**

Calleigh walked into DNA "any news on the blood sample we collected from the victim's apartment?" she asked in her southern accent. Valera shook her head "no, it wasn't a match for the victim but for the vic's boyfriend; Chad O'Connell" Calleigh nodded "Lianna was stabbed to death, the killer usually stabs themselves in the process as well" She smiled "thanks Valera" and walked out of the room.

Ryan Wolfe slid the paper over to Chad and crossed his arms "now how does your blood get on the handle of the knife that murdered your girlfriend when you claim you were never there?" he questioned. Chad's eyes hardened. He was quiet for a minute. "I was there and I did have the intention of killing her" he spoke softly. Ryan raised an eyebrow "but…." Chad wet his lips. "She was already dead when I got there" "She was face-first down on her bed, the blood soaked covers wrapped around her" "I heard a BANG from the garage and thought that the killer was outside so I grabbed the knife and quickly washed it off" "Slowly I made my way outside and then I saw some guy flinging himself at me" "I was scared to death so I stabbed him, cut myself in the process" Chad held up his bandaged hand. "See?" "Man, I got proof".

Ryan took out his notepad "did you get a description of the attacker?" he asked. Chad shook his head.Horatio looked at Ryan "call the hospitals and see if anyone in the last 48 hours has come in with a stab wound" he said. Ryan nodded "Sure H". Ryan turned around and stopped. Green eyes looked at two people. Jake Berkeley leaned against the wall and was flirting with the annoyed but happy Calleigh Duquesne. Ryan's hand balled up in a fist. He breathed in and walked over to them.

Sea foam green eyes looked at the man approaching her "hey Ryan!" she greeted. Ryan nodded curtly and handed her a paper "H wanted me to give this to you" he replied. Calleigh quickly scanned the paper. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Jake stared from Ryan to Calleigh and then from Calleigh to Ryan. He smirked. Jake slowly rested a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, he saw angry green orbs glaring at him. "Cal, I gotta go" he said. Jake watched Ryan intently and brushed past him. Ryan stared at her and walked past her as well. Calleigh was silent and didn't move. Her face turned pale. Tears filled up in Calleigh's eyes as she read the paper again.

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR THE DEATH OF TIMOTHY SPEEDLE.

Couples. Love. They linked the hearts of two people together and blessed them with care and compassion for the years to come. Ups, downs. They still would care for each other. Calleigh and Ryan watched as Frank led the culprit away. Horatio had found him at a nearby hospital and he had confessed to killing Lianna. Calleigh smiled as she watched Natalia and Eric laugh and walk out of the lab. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and sighed. Why did she always have to be the one who was loveless?

Peter had broken her heart, Tim was dead, Jake; well Jake was Jake and John was so overprotective and just made her get mad. Why was it always her?!

_"God sure loves to tease them._

_ God sure loves to test their love._

_It ends tonight._

_When everything blows._

_But they still hang on._

_Cause love got them trapped._

_Two people, joined forces._

_God sure loves this couple._

_He loves to tease them._

_Tests them._

_He loves her._

_And she loves him back._

_Boy, girl, bad, good._

_It's too late to fight._

_To late to fight._

_This dude_

_That chick_

_So powerful_

_They can't explain_

_How much they love each other. _

_And god loves them so._

_God sure loves this couple._

_God likes to tease them._

_God likes to test their love._

_God sure loves this pair._

_God sure loves this couple."_

Calleigh turned off her radio and walked out of the lab, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She was going home to take a hot shower and order a pizza. "Calleigh!" Ryan yelled, running behind her until he was side by side with her. Calleigh sniffled and turned around. She hid the paper inside a folder. "Hey Ryan" she greeted.

Ryan looked sheepishly at her "hey sorry about this morning, I just was in a bad mood" Calleigh shook her head "that's fine" she replied. The squealing noise of the screeching jail bus rounded the corner and stopped in front of the Miami Dade Crime Lab.

Calleigh watched as she saw two officers walk Lianna's murderer by the bus and watched him hop on. She shook her head in disbelief. "What love can do to you" she said. Ryan nodded "yeah, I would do anything for the girl I love" he said, looking at her. Calleigh tilted her head and nodded. She placed a hand on Ryan's cheek. "Babe, one girl is gonna be so lucky when she falls in love with you". Ryan stared at her "I already found the girl I like, I'm just nervous that she doesn't feel the same way" he said.

Calleigh looked at him "Ryan, I do" "I do love you back" she replied. Ryan smirked and kissed her on the cheek. He grabbed her hand "do you want me to accompany you to Speedle's dead work, Cal?" he whispered. Calleigh nodded "yeah, I would like that"

_"God sure loves this pair"_

_"God sure loves this couple"_

LIKE IT? Please review!

-S.S321.


End file.
